The death of a hawk
by 22destinyXdarkness22
Summary: Padme has has a number of troubles through the madness that is known as the Criminal mins crew. But then a person she knows from a TV show dies? The criminal minds crew have to find out what happened to him and Padme has to come along for the ride. But they figure out something that will change how they look at her forever! I don't own criminal minds or its characters


Hi! I am working once more! Sorry for taking so long! *bows in respect*

Silverstream: Which story?

A new one!

Silverstream: *does the anime fall* ARE YOU FRICKING KIDDING ME?! YOU ARE ALREADY HAVE WAY TOO MANY!

But a reader asked me to make this one! TT_TT

Silverstream: Fine! Do whatever you want!

Padme's P.O.V.:

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN FIRING A GUN IN THE HOUSE!"

"But it's not my fault Hotch!"

"IT IS TOO YOU'RE FAULT DEREK!"

I grumbled against my pillow. If you remember I had to stay with the Criminal minds crew right? Well, it can be complete hell at times.

Just like on that one case I joined, I had to stay in the boy's room, and they were super duper loud.

I had only stayed one night, and it already was living hell in their room.

First, there was the argument about where I would sleep. Rossi honestly didn't care, but Hotch did not want me sleeping near Derek and Spencer again after what happened last time. Derek did not want me sleeping on the edge of the bed, since I probably would fall off the end of the bed. Spencer did not want me sleeping in the middle of the bed since I probably be squished beyond recognition.

It was a long argument between the three men until eventually they agreed on a spot.

If you were facing the pillows, Rossi was completely on the left (my left), Spencer was just right of Rossi, Derek was in the middle, I was just right of Derek and Hotch was on the edge on the complete right of the bed (Hotch had to compromise to make it possible).

If you had been following what I said correctly, you should be able to figure out how many beds there are in the room.

Yep, you got it right, one. It's like they want me to sleep on the same bed as them. -_-

Then, I being the light sleeper I am noticed all the strange happenings they do during the night.

Derek was constantly pushing Spencer while Spencer was shoving Derek back, causing loads of vibrations in the bed. There was Rossi who was snoring in his sleep, which actually made me laugh because he reminded me of my dad, plus he kind of sounded like a pig. And Hotch sounded like he was dreaming of something, probably chasing after some bad guys, because his feet were moving in a steady pace beneath the covers, causing him to pull some of my cover to him.

I decided after three hours of no sleep (It was 1:00 am) I would go to the bathroom.

I noticed when I got out of the bed that Hotch had once more fallen off the bed.

Once I was done, I came back to the room.

Since they aren't used to me and they chase bad guys, so as soon as I entered the room, Derek tried to shoot me in the dark.

Me being the screamer I am, I immediately let out an ear splitting screech that woke up the others.

Then for the next three hours (it ended up being 4:00 am), Hotch was giving a gigantic lecture to Derek about not shooting in the house (though you could tell he was more upset about Derek nearly shooting me).

Spencer and me were covering our ears with our pillows to try and sleep, without any luck.

Rossi was simply sleeping through it like it was nothing. I swear he is inhuman when it comes to sleeping.

The light was out the entire time, so me and Spencer were grabbing the other pillows (Derek's and Hotch's) and stacking them on our heads.

Since there was more room and because it was cold for both of us, me and Spencer moved closer to each other for warmth.

Of course Derek and Hotch did not notice. Me and Spencer could be having sex and they would not notice one bit.

I looked in vain towards Spencer and so did he.

"Should we stop them?" I asked.

"It's worth a shot" said Spencer.

Me and Spencer picked up our pillows (all four of them) and chucked them at the two men disturbing our sleep.

The pillows all landed with a soft thud against them, causing both of them to turn to us, stopping the unbreakable fight.

"Can you guys just go back to sleep?" I asked.

"You two have been going for about three hours" said Spencer.

Derek looked at the clock next to the bed, noticing the time was 4:12 am. Hotch looked at me and Spencer.

"When did you two move near each other?" asked Hotch.

I face palmed while Spencer rolled his eyes.

"While you were arguing" stated Spencer.

"I will deal with you later" said Hotch glaring at Derek.

I shuffled back to my spot, to allow the other two back on the bed. The pillows were returned to the people who needed them and it once more became quiet.

After what felt like an eternity, I was about to fall asleep when...

"WAKE UP EVERYONE; IT IS A BRAND NEW DAY!" blared out of the clock. "HOORAY!"

"Hooray my ass" I muffled into my pillow.

Hotch turned and shut off the alarm and pulled his body out of the bed.

"Come on sleepy heads" said Hotch. "Get off your butts"

"WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK IT IS THAT I COULD NOT SLEEP?!" I yelled.

Hotch flinched at my rough yell.

"Sorry" said Hotch rubbing the back of his head.

Spencer and Derek stood up and climbed over the still half asleep me.

Rossi pulled himself out of the bed and noticed my tired state.

"Did you not get enough sleep?" asked Rossi, completely clueless about last night happenings.

I turned my head to glare at him.

"What do you think?" I asked grumpily.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the door.

Spencer gently pushed me.

"Are you coming?" asked Spencer. "You can't really stay in bed"

"Fine" I said. "But you are carrying me"

I reached upwards, wrapping my arms around his neck, nearly making him fall into the bed.

He chuckled, but then picked me up, positioning me on his back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck once more, and I wrapped my legs around his stomach, nearly on his waist.

He held me under the legs, just above my knees.

He then gently walked out of the bed room, towards the kitchen.

Derek looked at us as we passed by him. Derek gave Spencer a thumbs up. Spencer simply rolled his eyes at him (yes, I could see his eyes).

But as we passed by Hotch, Hotch gave the scariest death glare he could to Spencer.

"What are you doing?" asked Hotch, his voice dripping with poison.

"I was too tired to walk" I said covering for Spencer. "So I asked Spencer if he could carry me"

"You could have asked me that" said Hotch pouting slightly and a blush slowly crawling on his cheeks.

I giggled. Hotch smiled at me as soon as I did that.

I lightly kicked Spencer.

"Giddy up horsy!" I giggled.

Spencer chuckled before jogging lightly. Hotch once more sent his scariest glare at Spencer's back.

"Why is he acting like that?" I asked Spencer.

"I don't know" said Spencer shrugging his shoulders. "He's never acted like that before"

I pondered on that thought.

"How old is Hotch?" I asked out of the blue.

"Thirty one" said Spencer. "Why?"

"Just thinking" I said.

I had the sneaky suspicion that Hotch like me.

"How old is Derek?" I asked.

"Twenty nine I think" said Spencer.

"What about you?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder.

"Twenty two" replied Spencer.

I was not so sure about Derek or Spencer, but they still sprang to mind.

Me and Spencer came into the kitchen, and I noticed Jennifer and Prentiss. They sent me warm smiles.

"Did you manage to sleep at all?" giggled Jennifer.

"Not a wink" I mumbled.

The girls simply laughed at that. How would they like it if they slept in there?

Spencer sat me in one of the chairs at the dining table. Prentiss came along and placed a plate of toast with butter on it.

"Thanks" I said half yawning.

I munched away on my toast as Hotch came and joined us at the table.

"So" began Prentiss. "How did you guys sleep?"

"Well, at first everyone besides me was sleeping fine" I said. "Since I could not sleep, I went to the bathroom, but when I came back, I was nearly shot by Derek"

"Then Hotch argued with Derek for four hours straight" said Spencer. "Keeping everyone besides Rossi awake until we stopped the fight"

"Then they fell asleep fine" I said. "But I was still awake, and I was about to fall asleep when the alarm clock went off"

"Sounds like you had a rough night" said Rossi. "And I slept through all of it!"

I wish I could have simply fallen asleep like him.

Hotch stood up.

"You're going to have to come with us to the head quarters to sort some things out" said Hotch putting on his coat.

"Sure" I said stretching. "Just don't expect me to be excellent at languages or to stay awake"

They all simply laughed at that. Spencer walked over to me.

"Do you want me to carry you?" asked Spencer.

"Hey! You got to carry her before!" said Derek. "It's my turn!"

And with that, Derek picked me up without waiting for me to answer. He carried me on his shoulders, making me feel a bit high up.

"Be careful of the doorway!" said Rossi quickly.

We all laughed before heading out to two cars.

This is not so bad when you look at the silver lining.

Hi! I am so sorry for taking so long to make this! *Bows in apology*

I kind of lied about their ages in this too. I am so sorry!

Silverstream: It doesn't matter! Just hurry up!


End file.
